


Scared to Tell You

by hurtbycanonthoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtbycanonthoughts/pseuds/hurtbycanonthoughts
Summary: Even though Kuroo found it easy to talk to most people, he always got shy and awkward around his chemistry classmate that happened to be his crush. You thought he didn’t like you by how he acted. Oh how you couldn’t be more wrong.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Scared to Tell You

“If you keep staring at them, they'll be able to tell you have a crush on them. Or maybe they’ll think you’re a stalker.” Yaku’s teasing voice broke out as the two sat in one of their shared classes. Kuroo’s eyes flicked to him for a moment before back over to where you were seated. “Or keep staring, that works too.” He muttered sarcastically as he went back to paying attention to what their teacher was saying.

As the class got closer to being over, Kuroo began feeling a bit frustrated. He knew he liked you, it was painfully obvious to him and his friends, but he’s never been someone to get shy around the person he likes. Sure sometimes he doesn’t know what to say at times but it’s never been this bad. He just can’t bring himself to talk to you because he’d get shy and nervous. Even Kenma caught onto how different he acts around you and makes fun of him for it because it’s just so uncharacteristic for Kuroo.

“Tetsurou, do you know the answer to the question?” Your teacher’s voice brought you out of your daydreaming. At first you had thought she spoke to you but after realizing it was Kuroo, you began to solve the equation in your notebook. “Oh yeah, more NH3 would form.” As you looked up, you caught the slight hesitation the teacher had before she nods and says he was correct. You knew he wasn’t paying attention but that reaction but you were too busy being impressed that he got it right despite that.

Soon after, class had ended and it was time for you to head home. You put your notebook into your bag as you heard Kuroo speak to Yaku. “Just talk to them!” “No way! Do you know how embarrassing that would be!” Brows furrowing, you got up and pushed past them. Yes, you didn’t really know who they were speaking about or if you were misunderstanding the situation. But seeing as you three and a couple other guys were the only ones in the room, it wasn’t hard to figure out they were speaking about you.

Asking them what they were talking about probably would’ve been the better choice. But how were you supposed to react if they were actually talking bad about you? Kuroo himself had said that it’d be embarrassing if he spoke to you, how else could you take it? Certainly not the way he had meant it. But you wouldn’t know that until he actually spoke to you.

“Don’t freak out. But I think they heard you.” Yaku said, noticing the way you left the classroom. If Kuroo could, he’d drop dead at that moment. Of course you heard him and of _course_ he’d be too nervous to actually tell you what he meant. Yaku knew it too. So he patted Kuroo’s shoulder and muttered a small ‘coward’ as a joke before heading to the gym.

* * *

The loud thud of a volleyball could be heard throughout the gym. It wasn’t really a rare sight to see Kuroo in practice, but it was a lot later than he normally stays so it was a bit of an odd sight. All of the team had gone home, telling him not to stay too late but he clearly hadn’t listened to them. Picking up another ball, he threw it up into the air and hit it over the net, hitting exactly where he had wanted to hit. 

“Shouldn’t you be home by now?” The sound of Kenma’s voice made the third year startled, jumping a bit. He whipped around to see his best friend leaning into the doorway with a blank expression. Kuroo turned back towards the net, serving one more ball before he had decided to call it a night. Kenma could sense something wrong with his friend but he also knew that it wasn’t smart to push Kuroo to tell him what’s on his mind. If he wanted to tell him, he’d say it at his own accord.

The two began cleaning up the gym in silence with only the occasional noise coming from what they were doing. As Kenma put the next away Kuroo decided to say what was on his mind. “I think I made Y/N think I hate them. I said that I would be embarrassed talking to them because I just… get shy around them and I’m pretty sure they heard it.”

“Wow you’re stupid.” Glaring at his best friend, Kenma shrugged. “Kuroo you clearly really like them and I’m the last person to ever tell someone to go out of their comfort zone. But you should definitely tell them what you meant. You don’t have to tell them that you have a crush on them, just at least explain that you meant it a different way.”

‘Damn Kenma’ Kuroo thought, knowing he was right. He appreciated his best friend actually caring enough to give him advice. Even if he hated that he had to probably reveal his crush on you so he could explain himself. “Thanks, Kenma.” Was all that he managed to say before Kenma walked out of the gym, tired and ready to go home with or without him.

* * *

School felt extremely long today. Every class seemed to drag on and your chemistry class that you shared with a certain captain and libero was no different. You tried your hardest to stay focused but you ended up looking out of the window and begging the day to be over.

Most of your day was spent avoiding Kuroo and any of the volleyball team. Not sure or caring if they knew what he had said about you. The only person you spoke to from the team was Kenma when he asked if you’d seen the recent first year that was added onto Nekoma’s volleyball club.

“Y/N what’s the answer to the question since you seem so focused today?” Not even bothering to look down at your notes, you simply guessed what number they were on. “It’d shift to the left...” Your teacher wanted so badly to tell you to focus but she knew that you were still paying attention. So with that, she continued onto the lesson and Kuroo couldn’t help but stare at you impressed.

“You’re doing it again.” Yaku teased, nudging his friend’s arm. Rolling your eyes, you glanced at them two before directing your attention back to the window. “I think I’m going to tell them.” Kuroo whispered. It was just loud enough for Yaku to hear and he smiled as the bell went off. Indicating that the class had ended and it was time to go. “Good luck! See you at practice.”

If you’d known better, you would’ve grabbed your things immediately and left. But the curiosity got the better of you so you had decided to take your time. Kuroo tried his hardest to calm his nerves but seeing you, he knew he couldn’t. Finally saying fuck it, he walked over at sat next to your seat.

“Hey can we talk?” It was a bit obvious with how nervous he was since his voice shook. You had never seen that side of Kuroo before but you weren’t sure what you truly knew about the third year. “Wouldn’t that be too _embarrassing_ for you?” You asked, putting things away. He knew you had meant to sound upset but he didn’t catch a hint of anything in your voice.

Kuroo sat silently for a few moments, trying to figure out how he wanted to word his explanation. Sensing his hesitation, you looked at him, silently encouraging him to just say what’s on his mind. He caught onto it and after taking in a breath, he finally spoke up. “When I said it’d be embarrassing, I didn’t mean it in a way that was insulting. I… kind of get nervous around you. And I didn’t want to embarrass myself in front of you.”

“Why would Nekoma’s volleyball captain be nervous around me? Aren’t you usually more collected then that?” You hoped he’d gotten the hint of sarcasm in your words. Seeing as he rolled his eyes afterwards, you could only assume that he caught onto it.

“Well _excuse me_ for being nervous around someone I like.” He replied subconsciously. The moment he realized what he had said, his cheeks began to turn a light shade of pink. It wasn’t that noticeable to anyone that wasn’t close to him. Seeing as you were seated right next to each other though, you could see it. “Someone you like? Kuroo if this is some lame attempt as a joke, you’re a shitty person.”

It wasn’t clear to you if you wanted it to be a joke. Some part of you wished he was kidding, scared of how people would react if you’d gotten in a relationship with him. Another part however, begged for him to be serious. You couldn’t deny the fact that he was attractive, genuine (from what you saw anyways), and actually cared about those around him, so being in a relationship wouldn’t be awful. You just had to wait to see if he was joking or not though.

“I wouldn’t joke about that. I like you and I get really nervous around you so I never really tried to talk to you because of it. But after what I said yesterday, I knew I had to tell you because I wouldn’t want you to think I would ever be embarrassed because of _you_.” This was the most sincere he had ever been. You could tell by the way his eyes had softened whenever he looked at you.

Smiling, you placed a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you Kuroo. And I like you too. Remind me to thank Yaku and Kenma for encouraging you.” His eyes rolled at your comment before he smiled. “Hey, are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you're CuTe.”

“And now I don’t like you anymore—”


End file.
